


Pico x Bloxburg Food Items

by Haze1444



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Bi pico, F/F, F/M, Harem, I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Please spare my soul, Tsundere, anthroparomphized Bloxburg food, does a food item even have a character, first fic, slowburn, so out of character, whatever still out of charavter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze1444/pseuds/Haze1444
Summary: Pico moves too a new school and meets a interesting group of people what one will he pick to date (I’m so sorry please spare me)
Relationships: Pico/Fruit Salad, Pico/Gelatin Cake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Pico Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advanced for everything also the writings gonna suck

pico awoke to the sound of his alarm clock in his bedroom on a cold foggy day he looked out the window and sighed worried about what his new school will be like and what his classmates will think of him disaster does have a history of following him after all “Let’s hope this goes well” he said to himself as he walked over to his closet to put on a change of clothes he picked out a green striped hoodie with some brown sweat pants he walked over to the bathroom and began to shower while listening to satin panties from fnf he gets out of the shower and dries his fluffy orange hair with a towel and began to dress himself. He decided he might as well still wear his Justin beaver tshirt under his hoodie it’s not like anyone will see it anyways he slipped on his jacket and pants and started brushing his teeth ‘Man I miss Keith’ he gets upset and the fact that he’s still not over his ex but sighs and brushes the thought aside ‘I don’t have time for depressing thoughts right now’ he walks out of the a bathroom grabs his backpack and phone from his room and walks to the kitchen he decides to microwave some bagel bites and as he sits hearing the microwave buzz and watching the bagel bites swirl he starts to question what he’s doing with his life ‘what’s the point of it all going to school working a 9-5 for 70 years retiring and then dying’ before he could finish that thought the microwave beeped alerting him that his food was ready ‘so much for not thinking depressing thoughts’ he thought to himself as he got his bagel bites from the microwave and sat down to eat them he finished them quickly and then slipped on his yeezys before he walked to the bus stop on the way he couldnt stop thinking about keith ‘his beautiful hair his amazing singing voice I miss the times we would stay up all night rap battling enjoying each others presence’ he was interrupted as he walked up to the bus stop and saw a odd looking girl


	2. Picos bus stop experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fruit Salad either sounds like Asuka from Eva or Nico from love live

He stopped and stared at the girl her long pigtails with neon green and red striped hair, her eyes that had to be colored contacts, the way she was wearing a anime school uniform even though the school doesn’t have a dress code, her fiery personality as she yelled at her friends for thinking charazard was a flying type, her loud beeping Nintendo switch in hand. ‘Maybe this school isn’t gonna be so bad after all’ his thoughts were interrupted by the girl walking over to him. “It’s rude to stare yknow” she yelled at him “Oh sorry my bad” pico replied in a monotone voice “Jeez you could atleast pretend to care” she inspected picos appearance “why are you even here anyways?” She said while glaring at him “oh im new here” he said akwardly ‘what’s this girls problem’ she flicked his forehead and stepped back out of his face “then maybe you should’ve tried to make a better first impression on your schoolmates” she sighed and lowered her voice still speaking loudly though “Whatever sense you clearly don’t know how to make a first impression I’ll just do it, My name is fruit salad and I’m a freshman what’s yours?” She said judgingly “Oh I’m Pico” he responded but before he could say anything else she walked back to her group of friends and started talking about Pokémon with them again. ‘O k then...’ pico waited for the bus to come while scrolling through Instagram on his phone ignoring his surroundings. He looked up hearing the clicking sound of the buses breaks and got in line he looked around trying to find a good place to sit he saw a girl with forest green hair fake antlers and some kind of fakes leaves fur jacket with a lemon hairpin and her hood up she was quietly playing splatoon on her switch with headphones ‘she looks quiet enough’ he thought to himself as he sat down next to her. She paused her game and looked at him as if she was questioning why he sat there “You looked quiet” she nodded in approval and went back to playing her game.


End file.
